


pierce

by shookhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Jeonghan is a hoe, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, badly written s, jun is also a hoe, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookhao/pseuds/shookhao
Summary: Jihoon didn't plan to get a matching nipple piercing with Mingyu. He made a bet with the 96' liners, excluding Soonyoung and ended up losing. Then one day, Soonyoung decides to check up on Jihoon and accidentally discovers a bump on his chest.





	pierce

**Author's Note:**

> JIHOON HAS A MOTHER FUCKING NIPPLE PIERCING. I REPEAT. JIHOON HAS A NIPPLE PIERCING. THIS GUY IS WILD HOLY SHIT IM HYPERVENTILATING LIKE CRAZY. SOMEONE PASS ME THE INHALER.

**september 3 2018**

**10:33 am**

"i hate you all. i hope you suck a tit." jihoon sits down with mingyu, wonwoo, and jun. 

"relax hyung, it won't hurt afterwards" mingyu tries to reassure him.

"fuck off." jihoon swats his hand and takes of his shirt, revealing his milky skin. the japanese worker walks out with a tray full of materials. 

"relax sir! after a couple of months, it won't hurt all all!" the male worker begins to prepare the needle.

"yeah, listen to him you pussy" wonwoo sighs. jihoon smacks his thighs. 

"shall we get started? the worker holds up the sharp needle and moves closer to him. jihoon glups and closes his eyes. 

 

**august 27 2018 (1 week ago)**

**10:29 pm**

jihoon lays on the bed, exhausted, after countless of hours in the practice room with the members. he lazily turns around and glares at mingyu's naked chest. then a random question pops up. "mingyu, you still have that piercing?" mingyu glares back."

"yeah, what about it hyung?" he shyly covers his buds.

"isn't it irritating? you can't even itch it"

"uHH, what do you even mean? i can itch it...?" mingyu frowns. "are you okay hyung? do you need some medications? maybe you should go to sle-"

"i'm absolutely fine." jihoon growls.

"okKAY okay...." he rolls his eyes and continues his private business.

 

**11:11 pm**

wonwoo drags jihoon and junhui into the bathroom and locks it completely shut. 

"are we doing a threesome or wha-" wonwoo slaps junhui.

"the fuck no. i don't wanna suck off 2 little dicks-" jihoon slaps wonwoo.

"what are we doing here anyways?" jihoon yawns quietly.

"so i wanna make a bet..." wonwoo smirks.

"a bet on whoever sucks the most dick?" wonwoo and jihoon smacks jun's head.

"no you fucker. we ain't gonna see who swallows the most kids. it's a bet on whoever gets their crush to kiss you first. one loser will receive a matching nipple piercing with mingyu." wonwoo leans on the door.

"yoU BITCH- did you fucking eavesdrop on our conVERsation??" jihoon approaches him.

"what do you mean? what conversation? i don't know what you're talking about" wonwoo shyly says.

"fuck you and your imaginary cat." jack frost shoves him with his pointer finger.

"wait, so if i make minghao kiss me, then i win right? jun grins. "what do i win then?"

"a condom." wonwoo bluntly answers.

"bro, i can just steal some from jeonghan. he has a stack full in his drawers." jun pokes his tongue out.

"uH-?" jihoon stares at him. "why the fuck do you know that?"

"because." he suddenly grabs the door knob, unlocks it, and tries to zoom out. wonwoo then grabs his wrist and pulls him back in.

"anyways, you guys wanna do this or not?"

"hell yeah dude. i already know who's gonna win first. and it's going to be ME." jun brushes his brown locks back and chuckles.

"i guess it's a deal then!" wonwoo grins. "prepare your nipples, cause I'M GONNA WIN." he unlocks the door and heads out. junhui also walks out with him. jihoon drops on his knees, and mentally cries.

 

**august 28 2018**

**12:18 pm**

jihoon tosses around in bed, as wet and kissing noises continues to increase right across from him. he glances at the couple and notices a small smirk on wonwoo's face. "night..." mingyu pecks him on the cheek one last time before letting him go back to his room. wonwoo secretly gives him the finger at jihoon as he exits out in victory. jihoon groans.

 

**september 2 2018**

**8:42 pm**

jihoon and jun still hasn't managed to get a kiss from the members yet. today was their last day, making them very desperate. 

"soonyoung~" jihoon grabs his arms. "wanna go out and eat?" he stares at him with his deadly puppy eyes.

"sorry jihoon! i need to work with wonwoo on the dance!" soonyoung pats his fluffy head. _that bastard_ , jihoon mutters.

 

**8:43 pm**

"minghao~ i hurt myself again...." jun rubs his face. 

"what do you want hyung? you want mommy to kiss your cheeks?" minghao scoffs. 

"yes pwease...." minghao inches closer to jun, catching jihoon's attention after his encounter with soonyoung. he then realizes the situation, and rushes towards them, but, it was too late. minghao softly presses his luscious lips on his cheeks. jun takes the opportunity and latches his lips onto his. they slowly, slowly, SLOWLY, start to make out in front of jihoon ('s salad lmao). it was over for him, especially his nipples.

 

**september 14 2018**

**10:14 pm**

soonyoung creepily enters jihoon's room quietly. he approaches to him and pokes him in the chest. "wake up dude...." as he continues to poke him, he notices a small bump on his chest. "the hell...?" soonyoung observes it for a soild minute before making a move. he lifts the hem of jihoon's shirt and begins to pull it up slowly, revealing his torso. "holy shit..."  his jaws drop. "that's HOT." soonyoung's mouth waters. jihoon with a nipple piercing? that was new to him. he reaches to it, slowly rubbing his buds. jihoon lets out soft moan. 

"soonyoung..." jihoon rubs his eyes. soonyoung attaches his mouth on it and begins to sucks it. "sOo-" he tries to push him off, but to no avail. soonyoung grinds on his lap, feeling his dick hardening. he then slithers his hands down jihoon's brief and strokes his erection. he lets out a muffled whine.

soonyoung then swiftly removes his brief and strokes his own erection. he glances at jihoon for an approval, before grabbing out a bottle from inside the drawer. he lubes up his fingers and enters in a digit inside of him. jihoon squirms around. soonyoung adds another digit, then another. jihoon suddenly moans even louder, indicating him that he was hitting the sweet spot.

he continues for a minute before taking out his fingers. soonyoung lubes his erection and lines it up with jihoon's hole. he pushes in slowly, filling him up completely. soonyoung then snaps his hips back and forth, increasing the speed. jihoon moves closer to him, allowing soonyoung to thrust even deeper. jihoon screams, as soonyoung starts to hit him in the sweet spot again.

after a few more thrusts, jihoon moans, spilling his seeds all over his chest. a few seconds later, soonyoung came inside of him. he pauses, before rolling off of jihoon.

"so..." soonyoung catches his breathe. "why did you get that?"

"because..." jihoon wipes his mouth. "i lost a bet to wonwoo and jun..."

"what was the bet?" he glances at him.

"you had to get your crush to kiss you..." jihoon blushes. soonyoung latches his lips onto his, ending the night with a sweet kiss. jihoon breaks apart and smacks him softly. "you're too late!" he giggles.

"it looks nice on you though..." soonyoung glances at his chest.

"stop staring~" jihoon covers it in embarrassment.

"alright~" soonyoung cleans up before going to bed. maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get a nipple piercing. 


End file.
